terovafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyetin
These hardy people inhabit the frozen northern coast line of Terrova. Physical Desctription These proud people stand at about 5ft 10in with silver hair and pale blue eyes without pupils. They have a very pale white skin tone due to having a permanent layer of ice embedded into their skin, which also makes them extremely resistant to cold. Society and Culture Hyetin society is very structured and blunt and pleasantries are rarely exchanged. There is a strict hierarchy in their society and there are not many chances to move up in the social ladder. Hyetins, however, do not have any problem with this. Most only see themselves as a single piece in their larger society and have no desire to move up in status. A Hyetin's top priority is to provide what he can in order to keep his family and community alive. It is required by each Hyetin family to give up their first born son to the Cathedral of Dythat at the age of 5. It is here that young Hyetins learn the art of hunting and war. Those men who excel in warfare are chosen to be the personal guards of the high priests. They are given a robe that signifies their status and they will live out the rest of their days guarding the high priests. Even still there are a few who receive the highest honor of being selected to guard the Lord High Priest Bogat, however once they enter his Cathedral many are never seen again. Those who excel in hunting are trained to be masters at tracking and taking down beasts of all sizes. It is also required of each family to give up their firstborn daughter at the age of 5 as well. These young girls and sent to the Cathedral of Sugat where they learn the art of the ice forging, the skill used by Hyetin priests to carve the three great cities into the glaicers. It is here that this knowledge is taught to the women and is then used to make ice forged weapons and armor, as well as in the expansion and repair of their cities. After the first daughter and son, the rest of the children will most likely follow in their parents trades. This trade is often the herding of glacial oxen, or the production of various products from the oxen. It is also possible for a Hyetin to join one of the other priests cathedrals. One of the most respected choices to make is to join the Cathedral of Shotan. Those who do become deciples of the passing and help preform funeral ceremonies and rights. Religion The Hyetin people are a very reserved and solitary people who rarely venture out of their frozen cities. Due to their isolation they do not follow the same religion or customs of the rest of Terrova. Instead they worship the circle of 7, a group of 7 high priests who used magic to shape and carve their cities into the glaciers of the north. They have mastered magic’s that allow them to manipulate the ice and give it the strength and density of metal. Each priest is seen to be a living god that embodies a virtue of the Hyetin people and bear a symbol they bear on their robes. These are the priests * Aryten- Priest who embodies the perseverance and strength of the Hyetin people. His symbol is that of the giant white glacial oxen that the Hyetins use for all of their survival needs. * Sugat- Priest whom embodies hard work. His symbol is a hammer and chisel made from ice that represents the hard work of the Hyetin people that carved their cities into the glaciers. * Tathen- Priest of brotherhood and cooperation. His symbol is two hands embracing each other on the forearm in as a symbol of the brotherhood all Hyetins feel towards each other. * Gygan- Priest of law and obedience. His symbol is the mighty hammer of the law. Laws and traditions are held in high regard to the Hyetin people, and breaking the law can bring serious consequences. * Dythat- Priest of war and defense. His symbol is a body skewered on a pike made of ice. He is also the priest of hunting and executions. * Shotan- Priest of death and the passing. His symbol is a dead body lying on a slab of ice. Hyetins, due to living in such a harsh environment, view death as a necessary piece in the cycle of life. Funerals are performed by encasing the body in ice and dropping it off a cliff into the water. * Bogat- Lord Bogat is the head priest of the Hyetins and is rarely if ever seen. His symbol is not known to the Hyetin people because of this. Aryten, Sugat, and Tathen have a Cathedral in the northern most city of Vithult. Gygan, Dythat, and Shotan have Cathedrals in the sothernmost city of Ladenvaar. High Lord Bogat has his grand Cathredrial in the capital city of Vallenrude. Ladenvaar Ladenvarr is the southernmost city of the Hyetin people. It is called the gateway to the Hyetin land as it sits between the crack of a towering glacier that gaurds the only safe passage into their territory. Vallenrude Vallenrude is the capital city of the Hyetin people and is the seat of High Lord Bogat, the leader of the high priests. Vithult Northernmost city of the Hyetin people. Category:Vithult Category:Ladenvaar Category:Vallenrude Category:Races